


#chickenislyfe

by sparks_fly



Series: [ for you're the start and end of me | park & park ] [8]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel, inspired by "my love hoonie", jinhwi if you squint, light I guess, not angst as I promised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparks_fly/pseuds/sparks_fly
Summary: Jihoon wakes up in a good mood today.Comeback shows have been finished, TV and radio guesting are all done. No more late night practices or early wake up calls. No going to the shop noona for today. No make up and sticky hair spray. No contact lenses. And so on and so forth.It all feels certainly good.





	#chickenislyfe

**Author's Note:**

> for all the angst I have caused you, I'm so sorry.  
> I'm repenting. I honestly am not good at this fluff, but I guess I kind of want to overcome this fear. you can throw bricks at me after

Jihoon wakes up in a good mood today.

 

Comeback shows have been finished, TV and radio guesting are all done. No more late night practices or early wake up calls. No going to the shop noona for today. No make up and sticky hair spray. No contact lenses. And so on and so forth.

 

It all feels certainly good.

 

He wakes up at 11am, stomach grumbling from hunger. He notices his boyfriend, the ever cute, Park Woojin is not beside him. He smiles as he thinks of him.

 

Last night has been memorable, to simply put it.

 

“ _I saved Jihoon’s number as My Love, Hoonie.”_

 

Woojin’s words, not his.

 

Even though he knows he’s blushed ten thousand shades of pinkness, he still can’t help but gush by how cute his boyfriend is. And how his boyfriend has stolen secret (well, not-so-secret) glances anymore (by how many times he’s replayed that particular scene in Idol Room secretly inside the bathroom), it feels so nice.

 

So he gets up from their shared bed _(who wants two separate beds when you can cuddle with your fluffy boyfriend)_ , washes his face _(you are certainly looking good, Jihoon),_ he whistles in his mind and gets out the 2park room.

 

He’s greeted by both Daehwi and Jinyoung softly cuddling on the couch, Bae’s hands running his fingers on the younger one’s hair. He crunches his face in mild disgust but Daehwi is glaring at him (bless the brother-in-law), and shrugs. He decides to exit the living room.

 

The next that Jihoon passes by is the “Ongniel” room. The door is slightly open and he peeks around, only to regret afterwards. He pouts because he wants kisses from _his_ Woojin, too.

 

Woojin gives the best kisses in this whole wide world. Duh.

 

As soon as he strides away from the “Ongniel” room, he remembers that Jisung hyung has left chicken for him from the delivery last night. Since he’s far too knocked out, he told him to put in the fridge. Time to devour chicken without thinking of schedule.

 

What surprises Jihoon in the kitchen are two things:

 

  1. Woojin, his boyfriend, in his charmander pyjamas, hair a mess like a bird’s nest, who grins up to him as soon as he sees Jihoon. Snaggletooth peeking out from his _wonderful_ mouth.




 

  1. Woojin, his boyfriend, is also at the same time has chicken on his hands, also, his mouth is greasy.




 

 

Jihoon clenches his fists and zeroes his eyes on Woojin who in returns only greets with his, “Good Morning, my love, Hoonie.” In his pytedorcatal tune.

 

God, why is he being noisy?

 

“Shut up, Park Woojin!” Bless Daehwi, really.

 

But the chastised boy only sends him kisses and is not bothered at all. So Jihoon, who still believes it’s not _his oh-so-loving_ chicken, goes to the ref and opens it.

 

To his outmost surprise, the only things in the ref are: bottles of water, Yo-hi bottled water, and _why the fuck is there a lube inside? Fucking Ongniel._

 

He angrily closes the ref and turns to Woojin with his hands on his hips. “Yah!”

 

But Woojin only glances at him and gives him a questioning stare, his hand holding the chicken leg. _His_ chicken leg.

 

“Are you eating _my_ chicken, Park Woojin?”

 

“Uh---” Woojin says, ever intellectually. Never.

 

“I repeat, are you eating MY chicken?”

 

“I think so?”

 

Jihoon yells, frustrated. All he wants is to eat some chicken and what the hell. “That’s _my_ chicken, Park Woojin! Why are you eating my chicken?” This is Dorm Jihoon speaking at the moment l, thankyousomuch.

 

“Uhh--- it’s in the ref, Hoon, and it’s calling me. Woojin, Woojin, Woojin! Eat me. Who am I to say no?” Woojin explains animatedly.

 

He shakes his head and slams his fist on the table loudly, sending his boyfriend into mild panic. “That’s my chicken, Woojin! You know how I’d die for chicken! My love for chicken supersedes anything and everything!!! Why are you eating it?”

 

He dramatically sobs out, clutching his heart in process. All Woojin does is watch him dumbly. A few seconds after, without Woojin moving, he glares and manhandles the younger man, punching him on his body (never his face, he likes his boyfriend’s face too much okay), choking him, yelling. “You’re so insensitive, Woojin!”

 

But the fight stops as Daniel comes in, an eyebrow raise at them. Then, his eyes wander on the table and the empty plate of chicken.

 

“Woojin-ah, did you eat Jihoon’s chicken?” Daniel asks, biting his lips.

 

“Not you too, hyung!” the younger whines, unwrapping Jihoon’s arm on his neck, sitting back on his chair with a pout.

 

It’s not like Jihoon wants to kiss that pout away. Nope.

 

“It was there, Niel hyung! It was calling me and I, as a hungry man with needs, gave in.” Woojin still defends.

 

“But hyung!” Jihoon contradicts, pouting his lips in process. If anything, Jihoon knows that one of Daniel’s weaknesses is his pouts because he is _that_ cute. “Jisungie hyung gave it to me.”

 

“It’s not like you’re going to eat it.”

 

“But I was!”

 

“Selfish.”

 

“Insensitive.”

 

“Selfish.”

 

“Insensitive.”

 

Woojin is about to retort when Daniel decidedly butts in. “You know #chickenislife for Jihoon, right? And you still ate it?”

 

_Ha. You tell him, hyung!_

 

“And without his own permission, too. You know the dorm rules, Woojin. Even Jisung hyung would back out from eating and taking what’s Jihoon’s. And he is the leader.”

 

“But hyung---”

 

“See,” Jihoon starts, moving towards the bulky man, wrapping his arms around his muscular arm. “this is why I should have had Daniel hyung as my boyfriend. I’m sure if he was, he’s not going to be insensitive over my _favorite_ food. I’m sure he is going to be the _perfect_ boyfriend who only knows to treat me well.”

 

He is satisfied at how Woojin is currently seething in his place, nose flaring. One of Woojin’s million charms is this. Getting riled up over his jealousy over Daniel. So Jihoon does his revenge at his finest.

 

He turns to Daniel, poking his cheek. “Well, what do you think, hyung? Maybe you can ditch Ongie hyung and be with me instead? It’s not like I have a very caring boyfriend, you know what I mean?”

 

Daniel gasps.

 

Woojin flies out from his seat and the next thing he knows is he is on Woojin’s shoulder. Before they disappear from the kitchen, he sends a wink on his beloved hyung. _Thanks for the help._

 

Woojin loudly pins him down on his bed, his hazel brown eyes full of anger and jealousy. His lips jutting out, shaking from anger.

 

Jihoon kind of feels scared. A little.

 

“You!” Woojin struggles for words, then captures his lips. It’s a bit painful at first but Jihoon does not back out so he does what he knows would be right, he kisses back just as hard and rough. “You do not ask anyone to be your boyfriend in front of me.”

 

Woojin exhales loudly, kissing him on both his cheeks. “Not Daniel hyung. Not Jisung hyung. Hell, not even Daehwi or Jinyoung! We all know how disgustingly in love they are with each other! But still! You cannot just ask anyone out like that in front of me again.”

 

Jihoon shrugs nonchalantly but is screaming inside. There’s the certain fondness in him to see Woojin this riled up.

 

“You cannot think of anyone being your boyfriend. You are not allowed to. I’m not perfect, Hoon, but I’m trying. For you. Because you deserve only the best and most handsome and kindest. I’m sorry that I can’t be that.”

 

_Oh._

 

“I’m not handsome, I’m so mediocre and I know you deserve much much more.” Woojin confesses wholeheartedly.

 

Jihoon shakes his head in alarm. This is not where he wants this conversation to lead. “Woojin-ah, you are perfect enough for me. Please don’t think otherwise. The moment you told me you’re in love with me is already a blessing from the heavens above.”

 

The suntan kissed boy turns pink and Jihoon definitely likes this kind of color on Woojin.

 

Woojin kisses him once more, this time, slower. Jihoon devours Woojin this time. He tastes like chicken. But this is his favorite kind of taste ever.

 

“And you know,” The younger one starts again. “did you think that I would eat your chicken without replacing it?”

 

“What---”

 

“Woojinnie hyuuuuung!” There’s a loud irritated voice of Daehwi echoing in the apartment. “Your chicken is here! Come and get it!”

 

And then Jihoon feels like someone’s knocked his air because of course _his_ Woojin would think first of him before anything, how dare he doubt this man otherwise, anyway?

 

Jihoon wraps his arms around him more and peppers him with kisses. On his cheeks, on his nose, on his forehead and then on his lips.

 

“You are more than perfect for me, Woojin.” He comments, blushing harder.

 

“Hyung! Pay for your chicken!” whines Daehwi once more.

 

But Jihoon gives a Woojin a look. _That_ certain look that leaves soreness on his body. Woojin gets that look who wiggles his eyebrows at him.

 

Chicken can wait.

 

Daehwi can whine for all Jihoon cares. But there is no way he and Woojin would be getting out of this bed in instance.

 

#ChickenMaybeIsLife but for him #ParkWoojinIsLifest. So yeah. Whatever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> throw bricks at me at twitter @whoojined  
> please throw bricks at me here in kudos and comments too


End file.
